


The Sun of Gibraltar

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cyborg Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reinhardt is a big boy and Genji is into it, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt has always comforted Genji, has always warmed him down to his very core in ways he never knew he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun of Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super self-indulgent and rushed thing

It was hot in Gibraltar, and not entirely from the sun beating down on them – which Genji could still, surprisingly, feel. His body’s integrated nervous system was impressively complex.

He was certainly _appreciating_ that complexity when he felt a pair of large hands reach behind him and spread his thighs. His legs fell open easily as the much larger man settled between them, looming over him. Reinhardt purred at the feeling of metal and silicone against his palms, all pieced together into the sinewy and oddly arousing body beneath him. To be found attractive was not something Genji had anticipated, and yet here he was being felt up on a beach in Spain by a _very_ attractive older man.

The fact that he was more than twice his size only made it better, and Genji pressed his ass back against the man, feeling the bulge in his briefs.

“Is there anything about you that is not. . .large?” Genji came breathlessly, slightly embarrassed as Reinhardt stopped peppering kisses beneath his jaw. When the man lifted back, there was a lopsided grin on his face, eyebrows furrowing sheepishly.

“Does it deter you?” He began, running his hand along Genji’s jaw. His face flushed when Genji mouthed at the palm and planted an open-mouthed kiss there, his cock throbbing in anticipation. “You. . .would not be the first. I understand.” He added, eyes hardly able to break from the downright sultry look on the other man’s face, and lazy smile that tugged at his full, scarred lips.

After a moment Genji brought a hand to the man’s hulking shoulder, nudging him just slightly. Reinhardt rolled himself over, allowing Genji to crawl into his lap. His thighs were spread far to accommodate the wideness of Reinhardt’s hips, a flexibility that Reinhardt had always found. . .admirable, to say the least.

Genji leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, before trailing his way back to the man’s ear, and giving it a playful nip. “Not at all.” He whispered, rolling his hips against Reinhardt’s front, “It excites me. I can only think of how it will feel inside me.” One hand reached down to stroke Reinhardt through his briefs.  Genji bit his lip, his eyes turning down as scooted back on the man’s thighs, dragging his underwear down around them.

He almost shuddered when he saw the man’s thick cock spring free along with a heavy set of balls. Reinhardt looked up at him, chest puffing out in pride despite the red flush on his cheeks as he lifted to his elbows.

“It will feel good for you, yes? Even in your state?” It was a somewhat awkward question to ask, but Genji was used to it. If anything, he was touched by the genuine concern in the older man’s voice. He laughed, before pulling himself up to sit on the man’s length, which fitted snugly in the curve of his ass. He bent over, once again looking at the man slyly.

“I can do much in this body,” He murmured, kissing the man slowly. Reinhardt groaned into the kiss at the steady rock of Genji’s hips. Large hands immediately came around his cup his ass once more, forcing  him to grind down harder into Reinhardt’s lap. “Do you want to prepare me?” Genji asked with a bit of anticipation at the thought of having those thick, rough fingers pumping inside him.

“Mein Gott, ja.” Reinhardt muttered, the words almost a single breathy sigh as he rubbed a finger down the cleft of the other man’s ass. He felt something slide back, and instantly he felt his finger catch on a tight ring of artificial muscle. “Will. . .will it hurt?” Reinhardt asked hesitantly, prodding at him gently as Genji’s breath hitched each time.

“Go slowly.” Genji breathed, wrapping his arms around Reinhardt’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Reinhardt was happy to dominate it, licking up into Genji’s mouth and biting at his lips to distract him as he pressed the first finger in. He swallowed up a sudden gasp, and felt metal fingers curling into his back almost painfully.

Reinhardt continued in, stopping at a knuckle deep. It felt slick already, as if Genji’s body was lubricating itself. He decided that was a question he didn’t have to ask – not right now, at least.

He broke away from the kiss to murmur against Genji’s lips, “Is this alrigh – ”

“More.” Genji ordered, his voice firm as his hips rocked back against Reinhardt’s. The man complied, adding another finger and beginning to thrust them in and out gently. His head rolled forward as he moaned out in pleasure, kissing Reinhardt with more fury as he stroked over his sweet spot over and over. “Aah – this never felt this good – ha – before. . .” He said between kisses as Reinhardt picked up his pace considerably, feeling the man fuck back against his fingers. “I cannot wait to feel you inside of me.” He bit out, before feeling the fingers slip from him. He leaned back, face burning in embarrassment until he saw the heated way Reinhardt was looking at him.

“If you want it, you shall have it.” The man came, rising to a seated position and holding Genji in his lap. Reinhardt’s hands slid from his lower back down to his ass and hoisted him up, forcing Genji to brace himself against the solid, muscular wall of his chest as Reinhardt positioned his cock beneath his hole.

The fat head of Reinhardt’s cock caught on his rim before pushing in. Genji wished he could have seen himself being stretched, but instead settled on feeling as his body accommodated the massive intrusion. The lubrication helped Reinhardt slide in _deep_ , and in a second he bottomed out. Genji squirmed on his lap, feeling Reinhardt’s balls pressing snugly against his ass.

“Am I hurting you?” Reinhardt checked, forcing clarity through his labored breaths.

Genji shook his head, draping his arms over the man’s shoulders as he lifted himself up tentatively, before sliding back down Reinhardt’s shaft in a slow movement. The initial pull of the slick body around his cock was enough to make Reinhardt shudder, hips involuntarily thrusting up, bouncing the man on his lap just a bit.

“Do that again.” Genji's voice was needy, and he fisted in Reinhardt’s hair when the man repeated the action with his hips. The throaty groan it elicited was enough to encourage him, and he did it again and again. Genji was moaning on his cock like every thrust was forcing the sounds out over his tongue. Genji's fingers scrambled to hold whatever he could as he started to ride the man with a quickening pace.

There was a flurry of Japanese that Reinhardt could not understand but which sounded _incredibly_ dirty, especially when spoken so desperately against his lips. Reinhardt kept one hand on Genji’s thigh to steady his movements as the other came up to Genji’s chin, his knuckle coming beneath it to tilt his face upwards and deepen the kiss.

Before long he was lapping at Genji’s tongue once more, groaning every time Genji slammed down and he felt that tightness squeeze around the entirety of his length. After a long moment of kissing with more teeth and tongue than lips, Genji broke away, hips losing rhythm as he tried to pull more and more pleasure from each thrust.

Biting his lip, Reinhardt wrapped his arms around the man, rising to his knees. It was oddly arousing to Genji to be lifted like he was nothing by the other man and fucked into harder than ever, even _more so_ when he was pressed against the beach mat.

“Is this alright?” Reinhardt asked again with lidded eyes, as his cock slid once more into Genji’s receptive body. Genji could barely respond but managed to nod weakly, biting his lip when Reinhardt began railing into him. “You feel so good.” He muttered, rolling his hips against Genji’s ass and sliding deeper with every thrust.

Genji clawed at Reinhardt’s back as the man continued to speak into his ear, a line of things that were German and sweet-sounding and only made his eyes roll back in head from arousal. The heavy, growled syllables punctuating every thrust of his hips – it was overwhelming. Genji knew he would be coming soon, from nothing more than the feeling of the other man pounding raw inside of him and his words in his ear.

“I – I am so close, Reinhardt – “ Genji groaned, thighs spreading further to let the man in as deep as possible, feeling the head of his cock hammer against his bundle of synthetic nerves over and over and then go even further. If he didn’t know better, he would have sworn he would break, being split wide and feeling the massive weight over him.

“I am too, engelchen.” Reinhardt said between gritted teeth as he braced himself with one arm behind Genji’s head. The other arm still wrapped around him, resting in the gorgeous arc of his back as Genji convulsed around his cock, his face twisted and his eyes lit up in ecstasy as something akin to an orgasm overtook him. He shuddered in Reinhardt’s arms, murmuring something incomprehensible before mashing their mouths together as his body shuddered.

It was enough to see the man’s handsome face lose focus and composure as his orgasm rolled over in him in waves, but it did not stop there. The slick walls suddenly clamped down around his cock, throwing Reinhardt over the edge as he buried his face in his arm. He had Genji pinned bodily to the ground as he emptied himself inside of him, thrusting impossibly deep while he came.

When he finally pulled back, cock still seated deeply inside of the man, Reinhardt felt Genji go limp in his arms. He was breathing heavily, but his eyes had slipped shut and Reinhardt’s first instinct was to be alarmed. He laid the man delicately against the mat, looming over him and running a thumb soothingly across his cheek.

“Genji?” Reinhardt came worriedly, his other arm still hooked behind his back and stroking up the curve of his spine just as tenderly. After a moment Genji came to, blinking at the man with soft brown eyes that shone amber when they caught the light of the dying sun. Reinhardt sighed in relief before a smile spread across his lips, “. . .Are you alright?”

“That was. . .intense. I apologize. My systems blacked out for a moment.” Genji laughed, returning the fond smile and reaching to brush back soft white hair from Reinhardt’s brow. He saw the way it furrowed in concern, a detail that brought a warmth to Genji’s features. His eyelids drooped as he continued to comb through the older man’s hair. “It is not a problem, Reinhardt.”

Reinhardt’s expression softened at that, and he visibly relaxed atop Genji. He could feel more of the man’s weight pressing him down into the mat, and he laughed when the man pressed a flurry of kisses to his forehead. It ended with Reinhardt’s mouth on his own, constant and warm and entirely too chaste following what had just happened.

“You are so beautiful,” Reinhardt whispered against Genji’s lips before pulling away to look at him. Genji recoiled as much as he could, feeling hot all over as the man’s eyes raked over him. He tried to turn his head away in embarrassment. “. . .and I do not mean _despite_ the state you are in.” He added carefully, leaning back and sliding a palm across Genji’s front.

“All in all, you are absolutely gorgeous.” Reinhardt finished, once more placing a knuckle beneath Genji’s chin, and tilting it gently back towards him. Genji’s hands fisted against Reinhardt’s chest as he looked up at the man, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. It was all he needed as he glanced back off to his side.

“Thank you.” He came quietly, moving one hand to the base of Reinhardt’s neck. He tugged the man’s head down and buried his face in the curve of his shoulder. Reinhardt gripped him tightly, the warmth comforting him down to his very core.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos if you enjoyed!! Maybe it's just me but I feel this isn't up to par with most of my other smut.. sorry about that ;(


End file.
